Light from the Shadow
by Logain
Summary: John Woo meets Harry Potter. Odd, no? Constructive criticism greatly appreciated.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is property of JK Rowling. The world is hers too. It's really cool. :D Please don't sue me.

Really, pretty please, with sugar on top.

Or something.

This fic is set after the events of Goblet of Fire, and should be considered alternate reality. Obviously, 

anything in book 5 (whenever Oh Great Lady Rowling [remember sue=bad] writes it) overwrites whatever I did.

Also, this fic is violent. Very violent. If you have qualms about gore, violence and the such, do not read.

Remember, the author is not responsible for damages occurred by you puking on your keyboard. Puke also = bad.

Author's notes: Quite the odd pairing here. A thought blasted me from way out from somewhere weird while doing HP RP.

If 1 wand is good.... 2 wands is better.

So born was the John Woo "Bullet Drama" stylized Harry Potter fic. Hope you guys like it.

God save us all.

_____________________________

Light from the shadows- Prologue.

_____________________________

The man looked down at the piece of paper dropped at his desk. He cleared away the clutter from the desk and unrolled his letter. Resting his head on his hand, he read down it and smirked. "Quite an odd one this time...could be interesting." he whispered to no one in particular. A hoot from above pulled him out of the letter. "Yes, yes. Here." The man scribbled out a reply and placed it in the holder on the owl's leg. "Go on now. Shoo." The owl took off through the window in the man's office. Standing up, he walked over to a closet. He opened it and drew out a long black trenchcoat, a pair of gloves and a pair of sunglasses. He reached in again and drew out a holster, containing a wand. "Been awhile.... Too long." He donned the coat and holster, pulled on the gloves, and the glasses completed the ensemble. He gathered the rest of his gear and stuffed it all into a chest with Shrinking Charms. He returned to his desk, picking up a picture that he stared at for a long time. With a sigh, he placed the picture inside his coat. Finally, he dragged the chest outside and placed it into a sidecar. He got onto his motorcycle and sped off, heading east, towards England.

-------------------

Long ago, back during the time of You-Know-Who, fear gripped the wizards of the world. Few were brave enough to leave their homes, let alone stand up to the evil. However, word began to spread about one man who took the fight back to the followers of You-Know-Who, attacking them while they themselves were off-guard, treating them no better than they treated their victims. He left a calling card, a return sign of their own Dark Mark. At the scene of each death, lay a medium sized shield, always conjured, which bore a sort of Code of Arms. A wand crisscrossed with a Beretta pistol decorated the silver shield, with a pile of gold underneath it. Under all of this was a banner, the color of old parchment, which bore the words "_Effor ancile_". There was no other evidence at any of the scenes. Once the defeat of You-Know-Who was brought about by the young Harry Potter, the Ministry assumed that the killings would stop, and did nothing to investigate. They didn't. One by one, old Death Eaters were murdered, all with the shield left behind. Even those who had plea-bargained with the Ministry, or had completely escaped their attention were not safe. There was no mistaking that each of the slain was part of You-Know-Who's entourage however...each had the Dark Mark engraved into their wrist. Eventually, the Ministry decided that the killings must stop. But, they had nothing to go on...not even a name. He was only known by a name that had been given to him by the papers. The Paladin.


	2. Chapter 1: Arrival

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is property of JK Rowling. The world is hers too. It's really cool. :D Please don't sue me. Really, pretty please, with sugar on top.

Or something.

This fic is set after the events of Goblet of Fire, and should be considered alternate reality. Obviously, 

anything in book 5 (whenever Oh Great Lady Rowling [remember sue=bad] writes it) overwrites whatever I did.

Also, this fic is violent. Very violent. If you have qualms about gore, violence and the such, do not read.

Remember, the author is not responsible for damages occurred by you puking on your keyboard. Puke also = bad.

_________________________

Light from the Shadow- Chapter 1

_________________________

He stood on a cliff, half off the motorcycle, with the end of his trenchcoat blowing in the wind. He stared far off into the horizon, the outline of a castle barely visible in the evening light. "What has it been…..25, 30 years? Well, no one can blame me for not having time to come back and visit the place. I wonder what has the old man worried like this?"

"Unfortunately for you, you're not going to find out." broke out a scraggily voice from the behind the man. He turned his head to find the speaker and saw a middle aged man standing behind him. "You must be very foolish, to think you could escape attention and slip away."

"Spare me the song and dance. Could you at least tell me your name before you attack?" the man shot back, looking behind the intruder… _Hmm….big burly shapes behind him….not even attempting to be sneaky. Looks like orks _he thought. "Hah! I am your death!" replied the scraggled invader. The man on the motorcycle sighed and rubbed his temples. "My kingdom for an enemy who doesn't have cheesy lines." The invader shook his fist and pointed at the man. "Attack!!" he yelled. The man dove from his motorcycle, dodging a thrown axe from an ork. The large beings, shaped like a man but having green skin and the face of a pig swarmed from behind the invader towards the man. The man sprung forward, ducking under the swipe of an axe and retaliated with a leg sweep. He spun, elbowing another ork into the stomach. Grabbing the axe arm of the ork, he spun again, throwing the ork towards another one, a meaty thunk sounding the end of them. Another stood in front of him, axe raised high for a downward swing, he punched the ork hard into the forearm three times, the last giving a satisfying snap sound, forcing the axe to fall from the worthless hand. The man snatched the axe from the air and twirled it behind him, parrying a blow to his back. He turned to face the ork and kicked it in the stomach, bending it over for a shot from the axe, beheading it. He threw the axe to his right, catching an ork in the chest. He stared at the last standing ork, which looked back and gave a bellowing roar of rage. It charged, axe held back for one powerful strike. The man casually sidestepped the rampaging ork and gave it a kick in the small of its back, the force of the blow sending it flying over the edge of the cliff. The screams of the ork echoed until it finally impacted with the ground. The invader looked fearfully at the man and bolted away. The man reached inside his coat and quickly drew a wand. _"Casses!" _he shouted, and a bolt of green shot out from the wand, striking the invader's feet, slowing him down to a crawl. The man ran over to the invader and grabbed him by the collar of the robe he was wearing. "So, lets have a little talk. Why are you atta…" the man's attention was drawn to the invader's wrist which was wriggling, like he was in pain. With a snarl, the man pulled back the sleeve, revealing the glowing Dark Mark on the wrist. The man threw down the invader forcefully and quickly reached into his coat again. The Beretta whipped out of the holster. Three loud cracks broke the after battle silence. The man pulled the robe to the side and looked at the chest of the dead invader. Abruptly he turned around and walked over to his motorcycle. He looked one more time at the corpse. "Too high profile right now. Damnit." With a roar from the motor, he sped off the cliff, hit ground like it was nothing and sped away. 

__

-----------------

He looked up quickly, checking the sky above him. "Crap…the moon's already out. I'm late…friggen orks." Ramping up the speed on his bike, he flashed past a village and drove under a sign saying _Hogwarts Station_. He pushed past the village, and into the trees, until he finally hit a large clearing. "Hogwarts….it's good to be home." He stared at the castle, not realizing he had already passed the large lake next to the castle. He blinked and pulled his attention back to his driving, but he was already too late, the wall of the castle looming large in front of him. Thinking quickly, he pulled back on the handlebars of the bike, and jumped it. Aiming for an open window, he zoomed into the castle, barely clearing the stone. He hit the floor and slammed on the brakes, the bike whipping around, dragging him backwards. With a loud squeal, and many feet of black rubber lining the stone floor, he finally stopped, the last motion of the bike pulling it sideways. "Wow…sounds like no one heard…that's ama.." his speech was interrupted by a loud slam of a door opening down the hall and the sound of pounding feet coming his way. "Caught in the act." he shrugged. From around the corner, people appeared. Many students filled in, staring down the line of rubber to the man. Then, a woman turned the corner, wearing glasses and her hair done up in a bun. She looked down the marks and narrowed her eyes at the man. "How dare you? Coming in here like this!" snapped Professor McGonagall. The man smiled roguishly and pulled down his sunglasses a touch. "I missed you too Minerva." McGonagall fumed, and opened her mouth to say something else, when an old man came into sight, adorned in robes and a wizard's hat. "And this, is our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Jack Gray, from America. I trust your trip was a pleasant one, Professor Gray?" Dumbledore continued to talk, like nothing had interrupted his annual speech. Jack grinned and ran a hand through his short black hair, pulling his bangs to one side. "Remarkably smooth sailing, Headmaster. Sorry about breaking up the opening feast." Jack's attention was pulled back to the students standing around the entire event. "Good to meet you all kids. I'll see you all back in the Great Hall." With that, he nodded once to Dumbledore, who nodded back. As Dumbledore began walking back to the feast hall with an amused smile on his face, Jack pulled the wand from his holster and pointed it at the bike. "_Levios"_ he spoke, and the bike lifted off the stone a few inches. Jack whipped the bike away from the gathering and hit the gas, pulling out of the area. One of the students broke out first with a disdainful snort. "Americans! Their _Muggles_ don't even like soccer!". "Come off it Dean, he seems….interesting" a female voice retorted. This broke the silence over everyone's head, and the hall erupted into the excited talk of the students. "That's enough! All of you, back into the Great Hall!" barked McGonagall. 

Jack had finally gotten the bike situated, the only place being open was the stables however, and Jack was sure that one horse was looking at his Harley oddly. He shook his head to clear it of the disturbing thought, and slipped into the Great Hall through the Teachers entrance. He removed his sunglasses for the first time since leaving his old office back in New York. Dark brown eyes took in every detail of the Hall like it was his first time ever seeing it. He walked up to the Head Table and took a seat next to Dumbledore. Instantly, the roar of the students talking rose in volume, the hot topic being the unorthodox entry. "You never do quite get used to it, do you?" Dumbledore began. "Each day, I find something new in this castle for my attention… even in rooms that I've been in a thousand times." Jack smiled. "Yeah…precisely why I ended up coming through the window. 30 years away from a place like this can do that to you." Jack's smile faded away quickly. "I was attacked coming in here." "Hmm….they've started early this year.." Jack blinked a few times. "Each year, young Harry Potter has been placed in danger's way. In fact, one of the house elves from the kitchen tried to get a pool going on just when the first attack would come. I must have had house-elves trying to get my socks to give to him for 2 weeks." Jack smirked at this. "I'll just have to keep my eye open for when the attacks switch to Potter." Jack said. "With the two of us here, Voldemort's bound to try something." Dumbledore nodded at this. "More than likely. But, you also need to teach class. I'd suggest you turn in early tonight. Classes start at 9, Professor." Jack looked down at the plate in front of him, and saw the last remains of the meal…that he didn't even realize he was eating. "Hehe…I remember the tiredness of the feast, at least. I think I will, g'nite." With that, Jack rose from the table and walked out of the teacher's entrance, and down to his bedroom, next to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. "Least there's no more passwords for…." he came to a stop in front of a suit of armor. "Wha? This is where my room is supposted to be…gyah, more passwords." He opened the armor's headpiece and spoke. "Hendrix." The armor sprang to life and saluted. "Password set, good night sir." Blinking, Jack walked into his room, collapsed on his bed and fell straight asleep.


End file.
